cardiacmamafandomcom-20200215-history
Tom Hardy's House of Bane
Tom Hardy's House of Bane, also referred to as House of Bane, is a mini-series created by animator ThePivotsXXD and writer BuddyComics. The series revolves around Bane, from The Dark Knight Rises ''and DC Comics' ''Batman series, as if he were a father of a family in Gotham. House of Bane ''features mainly voices from ThePivotsXXD, who voices Bane and the whole family as well. The idea for the project came from BuddyComics and ThePivotsXXD's shared love over ''The Dark Knight Rises ''and a sketch done by BuddyComics on paper during a chat. The title is a reference to ''Tyler Perry's House of Payne and the show features characters from the Batman ''universe. The series is animated by ThePivotsXXD and the writing is done by both he and BuddyComics. The first cartoon, released on January 11, 2013, was a 90-minute fake promo for the series and it became very popular on Newgrounds, deviantART, and YouTube. A brief short featuring Bane and Batman was released Valentine's Day. After the founding of Cardiac Mama, both BuddyComics and ThePivotsXXD decided to make a full-length episode. The first episode is expected to come in 2014. Overview ''House of Bane was created sometime during late 2013, during some Skype chats between BuddyComics and ThePivotsXXD. Both Batman fans, the two both saw The Dark Knight Rises ''and drew art related to the main villain Bane. One day, BuddyComics had the idea of a parody series featuring Bane with a family of his own. The doodle had the title ''Tom Hardy's House of Bane, as a joke that it sounded like Tyler Perry's House of Payne. A while later, the two co-wrote some weekly animations for ThePivotsXXD's accounts and'' House of Bane'' was conceived before 2013. The cartoon was launched by BuddyComics' idea of Bane's catchphrases being used in different contexts. The script was written in back-and-forth conversations between he and ThePivotsXXD on Skype. After the script was finished, ThePivotsXXD recorded his roles as Bane and his son Bane Jr.. He also recruited Funymony and Manwith10toes for seperate voice roles as well. In the weeks leading up to January 2013, ThePivotsXXD animated House of Bane ''all himself. The animation was eventually released on January 11, 2013 and got high viewership. The short featured some typical sitcom and family situations with Bane using his trademark lines from the movie. Usually, the joke was that something happened that caused Bane to utter his dialogue in a different context. The short featured Bane, Bane Jr., Austin, an unnamed baby, and a principal at Austin's school. After the success of ''House of Bane, a brief cartoon for Valentine's Day was released featuring Bane and Batman, where Bane gives Batman chocolate bats. The shorter animation was completely voiced, written, and animated by ThePivotsXXD. In the beginning stages of Cardiac Mama, it was determined what animations would come out under the name and a full episode of House of Bane ''was pitched by ThePivotsXXD. BuddyComics agreed and between November and December 2013, the two have worked on the script for the episode, estimated to be at most six minutes. A poster was released on Cardiac Mama's pages on December 1, 2013, confirming that the animation would come in 2014. The script is not complete, but ThePivotsXXD has worked on some concept art and voices pre-production. Credits Cast *ThePivotsXXD as Bane, Batman, Jane, Bane Jr., Austin, others *Funymony as Principal *Manwith10toes as Announcer *TBA as The Joker *TBA as Dr. Pavel Crew *ThePivotsXXD - writer, animator, creator *BuddyComics - writer, co-creator Characters Main characters *'Bane is the titular character of Tom Hardy's House of Bane, voiced by animator ThePivotsXXD. The character is a reimagining of the villain played by Tom Hardy in The Dark Knight Rises, as if he were the father of a family of four. The character is a very reliable father who often finds himself in tricky situations and much of his humor comes from the use of his catchphrases from the original movie. *Jane' *'Bane Jr.' *'Austin' *'Batman' Recurring characters *'Announcer''' *'Principal' *'The Joker' *'Commissioner Gordon' Episodes Early Shorts (2013) *"Tom Hardy's House of Bane" (January 11, 2013) - This short, based off a concept by BuddyComics, introduces a fake series of Bane and his family. The brief promo featured Bane uttering many of his catchphrases in typical family-sitcom situations. Bane forces his son Bane Jr. to do his homework before dinner, suggests a worthy punishment for his son Austin, and talks to Bane Jr. before bed. *"Happy Valentine's Day! - 2013" (February 14, 2013) - Released after the success of House of Bane, the short was quickly animated in time for Valentine's Day. The short features Bane and Batman at a bench where Bane offers Batman chocolate bats, to which Batman emotionally accepts. The cartoon ends with both Bane and Batman dancing to the "Harlem Shake", which was popular at the time. Episode 1: The Bane of Our Existence External links *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5SgwE_CVZKo *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cxo60QdUC1E *http://thepivotsxxd.deviantart.com/art/Teaser-Poster-417073799 Category:Series